


Real Man

by darkalbino



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Frottage, Humor, M/M, naruto in a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/darkalbino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the manliest of manly men could pull this shit off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on Y!gallery: March 29, 2010

"A skirt," Sakura echoed. She sat up on her pink duvet, tucking a pink lock of hair behind her ear and wiggling her pink-painted toenails in amusement as Naruto jerked out drawer after drawer of her vanity.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto tossed out heaps of candy-colored halters and blouses before grunting and yanking open one of the top drawers. "I know you've got a shitload, you wear them all the time! Where are they?"  
  
Sakura's yell was muffled by the glittered jeans that were thrown at her face over Naruto's shoulder. She scrambled for the clothes scattered on her bed and held the pile to her chest. "You're making a mess, you idiot!"  
  
"Heeeyyyy," Naruto grinned as he pulled out a pair of silky, black panties with a pink bow sewn on the front. "Who're these for, huh? Fuckin' sexy."  
  
"Gimme those!" Sakura snatched them away from him, but not before delivering a well aimed punch to the side of his head. "What the hell do you need a skirt for anyway?" She hollered as Naruto's hands clasped over his abused head with a groan.  
  
"Just tell me where they are," he mumbled, rubbing his hair with one hand and sifting around the bottom of the drawer with the other. He pulled out some red fabric and laughed while waving it around in victory.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and smacked the red _tube top_ out of his fingers before leaning over him and slapping his whole hand away. "Moron," she muttered, digging through her clothes. "You wouldn't know a skirt if it was a slobbering llama giving you a lap-dance."  
  
Naruto pouted at her, a look that quickly shifted to horrified disgust when she smiled and pulled out a frilly, hot-pink monstrosity that he swore he could feel his dick already cringing away from. "No fuckin' way!"  
  
"What! It's a skirt; it's what you asked for!" Sakura shoved the frills in his face and Naruto's response was to kick it away and scramble to his feet, stumbling over to her closet.  
  
"If I'm gonna wear a skirt, it's gonna at least have some _non-girl_ colors! Where's your cheerleadin' skirt?"  
  
"Wear it?" Sakura blinked and frowned. She threw the skirt in her hand at Naruto's back, biting her lip to hold back the laughter when he jumped and hastily brushed his hands over his body, as if could wipe the vagina off himself. "What do you mean wear it?" she asked, watching him tear his way through the clothes hanging in her closet.  
  
Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and gripped a blue dress tightly between his fingers. "It's the only way that asshole's gonna help me!"  
  
  
  
 _"C'mon, Sasuke! If I don't pass this Chemistry shit, coach is gonna kick me off the team!"  
  
"It's volleyball," Sasuke deadpanned, methodically lining his books up in his backpack. "You'll live."  
  
Naruto's arms flailed around desperately. "It's not like I'm asking you to cheat!" He slammed his hands on the desk, the sound echoing through the empty classroom. "Wait – will you let me cheat?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not like I'm asking you to cheat!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and pinning Naruto with a dark, annoyed stare. "I have a council meeting; I don't have time to play your babysitter."  
  
"It's tutoring!"  
  
"There really isn't a difference when it comes to you."  
  
Naruto's nostrils flared as he grabbed Sasuke's arm, jerking him closer. "What kind of boyfriend are you? Fuck that, what kind of_ friend _are you?! I'm asking you for help!" He shoved Sasuke away and fell into one of the desk seats, crossing his arms in a huff and shouting, "Care about me, damn it!"  
  
Sasuke mirrored him, blowing a stray bang out of his eyes and leaning against the desk behind him as he folded his arms over his own chest. "Fine, but I expect something in return."  
  
A sly grin instantly stretched over Naruto's face. He made a mock gun with his thumb and forefinger and pointed at Sasuke with it. "I'll sleep with you."  
  
Sasuke was (severely) unimpressed. "We've been fucking for two years."  
  
Naruto's lips fell into a scowl. "Pft, jeez." He lifted one blond brow and opened his arms before smiling cheekily. "I'll hug you?"  
  
"You already do that. Repeatedly. Without my consent."  
  
"Well fuck, princess!" Naruto hollered, shooting up from the desk with his arms spread out and fingers splayed. "I don't have anything else to offer besides that!"  
  
Sasuke sniffed and tapped his finger against his bicep, staring at Naruto through a narrowed glare as he thought, considered. Some seconds passed, the heel of Naruto's sneaker began to scuff across the floor in boredom before Sasuke's finger paused, mid-tap, and his lips pulled into a lazy smirk. "I want you in a skirt," he said.  
  
Naruto's body went rigid for a brief moment before he broke off in sputters. "What!"  
  
"A skirt," Sasuke repeated with that arrogant upturn of his little pink mouth, "In front of everybody."  
  
"Fuck you!" Naruto's hand slashed out at the air before clenching in a fist centimeters from Sasuke's nose, shaking in fury. "I'm not wearin' a fuckin' skirt!"  
  
"Hn, losing the balls, I see." More indignant sputtering as Sasuke batted Naruto's fist away. "And not your practice ones, in case you were too slow to pick up on that."  
  
"Shut up, you asshole!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt, nearly growling when Sasuke just let him, just kept that stupid smirk on his face. "Why a skirt?" he bit.  
  
Sasuke chuckled. He lifted his hands, wrapping long fingers around Naruto's wrists and leaning into him. "Doesn't matter how long we're friends, or together," his right hand slid up Naruto's arm, clasping around the side of his neck and brushing his thumb against the whiskers on Naruto's chin. "Doesn't matter how much we fight," there was a soft rumble at the back of Naruto's throat as Sasuke spoke against his lips, flattened the palm of his hand against Naruto's groin before squeezing it possessively, "Or fuck…"  
  
Naruto's fingers tightened in Sasuke's shirt, already feeling the pulse of arousal as Sasuke smirked and traced the tip of his tongue between the seam of Naruto's lips. "Humiliating you never gets old."  
  
A startled bark of laughter ripped out of Naruto, the –almost – lusty haze in his head tearing up in his fit of chuckles. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't expected some fucked up reason like that, Sasuke never changed. Unfortunately, no one could hold Naruto's attention during tutoring quite like Sasuke could (probably had something to do with the fact that for every question he got right, his reward was watching Sasuke peel off an article of clothing), so if this is what he had to do to get his help, then Naruto wasn't going to shy away from Sasuke's bullshit. He slanted his mouth over Sasuke's for one harsh moment before pulling back and letting him go with an amused snort. "You're the fuckin' definition of bastard."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto tucked his fists under his arms and stared at him. "…Change it to 'anybody', and you've got a deal."  
  
"Tch," Sasuke turned away from him, making his way to the exit as he spoke, "Anybody but me."  
  
Naruto grinned. He thumbed his nose and pointed at Sasuke. "You know I don't back down from a challenge!"  
  
Sasuke chuckled as he pulled open the door, "Shut up, Uzumaki."  
_  
  
  
By the time he had finished telling Sakura what happened, Naruto had succeeded in finding her cheerleading skirt. It was short withrectangular folds of orange and black – their school's colors – and Naruto peeked inside of it while Sakura crossed her arms on the bed. "Hey, it's got built-in panties! Haha!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't help the tiny, amused smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "So is this about your grades or your pride?"  
  
"Why can't it be both?"  
  
The girl clicked her tongue, eyeing the skirt in his hands. "And how much pride can you keep while wearing that?" Pink brows arched for a moment when Naruto unzipped his fly, and Sakura's arms flew over her eyes with an offended shriek when he blatantly dropped his pants. "Ew! Naruto, you pig!"  
  
"Oh come on, Sakura!" Naruto countered, kicking off his boxers and trying to figure out which leg attempting to stick into the skirt first would cause him the least amount of physical harm. "You're takin' med classes; don't act like you haven't seen a dick before."  
  
"There's a bathroom down the hall!" she scolded.  
  
"And let you pass up the chance to see this perfect example of a real man?" Naruto laughed, tugging the skirt past muscular thighs. "What kind of friend would I be?" He grunted and reached down, adjusting his goods within the skirt now halfway up his hips before he managed to stumble over his own feet and into the corner of the pink wall beside the closet.  
  
Sakura snorted and got to her knees on the bed, her arms still crossed over her eyes. "None, you're just an idiot with an over-inflated ego!"  
  
"Guh, shit, it's not closing!"  
  
Curious, Sakura peeked between her arms and found Naruto helplessly trying to close the zipper on the side of the skirt. His teeth were grit in concentration as he yanked the tiny metal zip over and over but got nowhere. Obviously, in his epic search for the skirt, he had failed to note that Sakura was much, _much_ slimmer than he was. "Don't rip it, Naruto!" she shouted. Her arms fell away from her eyes and she pointed at him accusingly, pink brows knit across her forehead. "And I want it chemically sanitized before you give it back to me!"  
  
Naruto moaned through clenched teeth, tossing his head back in frustration with a drawn out, "Damn iiiit!" as he continued to jerk and tug at the zipper.  
  
"You're stretching it out!" With an exasperated sigh, Sakura hopped off the bed and stomped her way over to the huge oaf. "Moron! Let me!" was the only warning Naruto received before Sakura rammed her shoulder against his chest to push him into the wall and slapped his hands away from the zipper.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Shut up and suck it in."  
  
The next few pain-filled moments consisted of Naruto cursing and whining as Sakura repeatedly slammed the side of her body into his, like she was trying to ram him through the goddamn wall. His complaints were knocked off though by several girlish grunts of "Shut _up_ , Naruto!" or "God, stop being such a baby!"  
  
"Ah, fuck – ow! Jesus, Sakura, I'm not a fucking door!"  
  
A bead of sweat rolled down Sakura's cheek when she finally got the zipper up and started working on closing the button. "Suck it _in_ , Naruto!"  
  
Naruto's arms flailed out helplessly as he _tried_ to suck in a non-existent gut. "Guh – shit –there's nothing TO suck in!"  
  
"There is ALWAYS something to suck in!" Sakura growled before jabbing her elbow into Naruto's stomach.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees, tugging Naruto's hips in by the skirt button. Naruto fumbled forward and grabbed Sakura's head to keep his balance, his fingers threading into her hair as he whined another complaint, to which the girl simply snorted at. "Honestly, you are such a bab–"  
  
"Honey, is Naruto staying for din…"  
  
All attention snapped to the doorway, where Sakura's mother stood open-mouthed, her left eye twitching and bottom lip quivering as a wooden spoon slowly tipped out of her limp fingers and clattered on the floor.  
  
Simultaneous (and piss-ass terrified) shouts of "Mom!" and "Mrs. Haruno!" before the woman slammed the door fully open against the wall. "WHAT is going on in here?!"  
  
"Ew, no! It's not what it looks like!" Sakura yelled, smacking Naruto's hands out of her hair before springing to her feet.  
  
"Ew?" Naruto questioned, offended. But that was quickly forgotten when he noticed Sakura's mother storming her way over to him. "Yeah yeah!" Naruto's palms spread out defensively in front of him as the woman loomed closer. "I swear! I was just trying to get into her skirt!"  
  
Sakura groaned and placed both hands over her eyes, shaking her head when the loud slap filled the room. She peeked through her fingers, failing to stifle a giggle at the sight of her tiny mother glaring up at her friend, who was whimpering down at her and rubbing his very red cheek.  
  
Oh, Naruto.  
  


* * *

 

  
Thankfully – though through a barrage of merciless smacks to his back from her mother as Sakura giggled in the corner – Naruto had garbled his skirt-wearing explanation out and was allowed to leave under the woman's disapproving and suspicious glare. Not to mention that dinner invitation had been snatched right off the table, which was pretty disheartening, too.  
  
He did, however, manage to close the goddamn button – _without_ Sakura's "help" (abuse) – when he'd gotten out to his car; even did a little hip-thrusting victory dance at _that_ accomplishment before tossing his pants into the backseat and getting in. But of course, this victory was short-lived, as Naruto discovered during the ten-minute drive back to school. He did some sloppy parking in the near-empty lot before stumbling out of the car with a huge gasp for air as the skirt was so damn tight he could _barely fucking breathe.  
_  
Although Naruto had to admit, that letting his legs fall open so fuckin' freely while he drove had to be one of the most comfortable things he'd ever experienced, and the skirt was real, _real_ convenient when his hand wandered down to scratch at his balls. Yeah. It really was. You have no idea. Don't judge him.  
  
Naruto hurried up and down the hallways of the empty school, cursing repeatedly as he tried to remember what room Sasuke's stupid council meetings were in. And damn, did he walk fast! Besides putting in a little extra effort to breathe, Naruto felt like he was pretty much pants-less. It was awesome. No wonder girls wore this thing all the time, they're practical as hell.  
  
He did still have his dick though, and he was starting to get uncomfortable with how comfortable he was getting in this skirt.  
  
About twenty minutes of nothing but empty classrooms, rows of lockers, and one questioning but I'd-really-rather-not-ask glance from an after-hours security guard, Naruto grinned when he finally heard the deep and dull timbre of what was unmistakably Sasuke's voice from behind door 269. He peeked into the rectangular window, watching Sasuke explain some educational gibberish he'd written on the white-board to the other council members scattered about the room. His grin pulled even higher when he caught Shikamaru's eye – half-asleep in the fucking corner, like always – and saw one confused eyebrow arch up before he grabbed the door handle and swung into the room. "Told you I don't back down, bastard!"  
  


* * *

 

  
It wasn't the boisterous barging in that demanded every shred of attention in the room. Really, this was Naruto, it'd have been more appalling if he'd done something normal like quietly step in or, God forbid, _bother to knock._  
  
Nope, it was definitely the six-foot tall, blond idiot in a cheerleading skirt that caused Sasuke's blank stare, Temari's raised brows, Neji's derisive snort, Kiba's guffaw before he just flopped over his desk in hysterics, and Shikamaru's… well, nothing really ever seemed to _surprise_ that guy. Seriously, with that face, you'd think he'd known all along that Naruto would bust in wearing a cheerleader's skirt; in fact, he almost looked offended that Naruto hadn't shown up sooner.  
  
But anyway:  
  
"Naruto! Wh – hahaha! – what the hell, man?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Inuzuka!" Naruto folded sculpted arms over his chest and looked around the room, daring anyone else to crack a giggle at him. But that was hardly needed; Kiba's gruff laughter did a pretty damn good job of filling up the room. Naruto even felt a flush warm his face in slight embarrassment but he grinned despite it, masking his discomfort like a pro. "Don't be jealous just cuz' I can make this shit look good, dog-breath."  
  
Now, "look good" was a matter of perception here. In his white, uniform polo-shirt, unruly, spiked head of hair and the little blond hairs covering toned, tanned, and muscular legs, there definitely wasn't going to be a call from Vogue anytime soon. Let's not even go into his black sneakers and bunched up socks. Naruto didn't look like a goddamn model, he looked like he had squeezed and squirmed his confused, oafish way into that little skirt… which was actually right on the damn dot.  
  
Sasuke had a palm pressed over his face with a slight twitch of his lips, looking torn between being humiliated on Naruto's behalf and just being downright amused by the whole thing."Naruto, _what_ –"  
  
"You said anybody but just you!" Naruto reminded. He lifted a finger and began counting off the "anybody" that had been part of the deal by pointing at them one after the other. "I see Powder," Neji, "Mutt-Face," Kiba, "Lazy-Ass," Shikamaru, "and Butch."  
  
"BUTCH!" Temari sprung from her desk. "You lookin' for an ass-kicking, you little shit? Kiba! You shut the hell up with your goddamn laughing!"  
  
Naruto grinned and held his hands out in a "c'mere" motion. "Bring it on, Butch!"  
  
Abruptly, Neji shot from his seat, smacking his hands on the table. "Enough!" The room went quiet, save for Kiba's hysterical laughter in the background. "I thought this was a meeting, not a damn circus." He shouldered his bag and threw a glare at Naruto. "Or drag show."  
  
"Hey!" Naruto brought a fist up in warning as Neji walked by him, opened the door and left without a pause or a word while Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto stuck his tongue out at his back. "Asshole," he muttered.  
  
Shikamaru's face had long since become acquainted with his desk. That vein pulsing in Temari's head was definitely gonna pop in a second or two. Kiba was still laughing.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up?!" Naruto hollered at him.  
  
"Naruto, hallway," Sasuke clipped. He grabbed Naruto's elbow, dragging him outside as Naruto sputtered something about how Sasuke wasn't the boss of him and the dog was busy busting a gut in the corner over there.  
  
Not five steps out the door and Naruto had already wrenched himself free of Sasuke's grasp, right into the wall of blue lockers that clattered noisily under the assault of his weight. This, again, was not much of a surprise; when _wasn't_ that boy making noise.  
  
Sasuke rubbed both hands down his face, and then snorted quietly behind them. "Is that Sakura's?"  
  
"Hey! You said you'd help me if I got into a fucking skirt and I did!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd go through with it."  
  
"Asshole! I told you –"  
  
"I assumed you were just going to keep whining at me. I had already planned to help you whether you went through with it or not." Sasuke lowered his hands, revealing the smirk that had been hiding behind his fingers while Naruto gaped at him.  
  
" _What_?"  
  
"And now–" a breathy laugh "–now you're standing in the middle of the fucking hallway wearing Sakura's cheerleading skirt." His eyes darted towards the end of the lockers, where their classmates waited within the room for their (or at least Sasuke's) return. "After displaying it for them, no less," Sasuke chuckled, but it cut off in a harsh grunt as Naruto grabbed him and slammed his back into lockers.  
  
"You _bastard_ ," he breathed, slightly ragged due to the constriction around his abdomen. "Do you have any idea how fucking painful it was to get into this thing? And you're saying I didn't even have to do it!"  
  
Sasuke scowled, opening his mouth to retort but snapping it shut with a clink of his teeth when Naruto's fist smashed into the locker right beside his head. "Shut it," he bit, and then leaned in with a lopsided grin, his expression contorting into something that wasn't quite anger but not entirely amusement either. "At the very least, I'm gonna get something good out of this."  
  
There was no warning when Sasuke's arm suddenly shot up between them, crashing against Naruto's throat and pushing out so they spun around and ended up in reversed positions. Sasuke glared at the still grinning idiot, keeping him against the lockers with his arm pressed into his throat while Naruto still had Sasuke's shirt clenched in his fingers. "Don't go swinging your monkey fists at _me_ , you fucking idiot."  
  
A husky laugh slipped out from between Naruto's lips, not because of the insult, but because he could feel the gradual swell in Sasuke's pants through the thin material of the skirt. Sasuke's reaction to this was to crush his arm further into Naruto's windpipe, but Naruto's mouth didn't falter in the slightest. One of his hands slid up Sasuke's chest, wrapping thick fingers around a pale and slightly reddened throat. "You gettin' a little turned on down there, Uchiha?" he murmured.  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed further the higher Naruto's hand glided over his skin, until he traced his thumb over Sasuke's lower lip and teased his mouth open. Sasuke snorted, allowing Naruto's thumb to slip between his lips and press down on a warm, wet tongue before Sasuke clamped his teeth shut around it and Naruto hissed in pain.  
  
There was a flurry of movement, Naruto jerked his thumb out, jerked Sasuke in and mouths and teeth and bodies collided noisily against the lockers. It was a short rush of breathy kisses as Sasuke felt Naruto's hardening shaft dig into his own, thrusts of tongue darting in and out of each other's mouths before Sasuke snatched Naruto's bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back. Naruto chuckled as his hands clumsily tugged Sasuke's shirt out of his slacks and popped the button, and a pulse of arousal beat through him when Sasuke groaned quietly at the telltale sound of his zipper being pulled.  
  
Abruptly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him around face-first into the lockers. He was yanked forward as well due to Naruto's grip on his shirt and wound up pressed against his back. His hands fell as he ground into Naruto from behind, earning a harsh grunt as his fingers slipped beneath the skirt. Being in the middle of their school hallway didn't matter to Sasuke the moment he pulled Naruto's cock out from its confines, wrapping both hands around the stiff length, and Naruto just didn't care about anything else besides that, period.  
  
"Heh, bastard, you're cheatin'," he husked.  
  
"Hn," Sasuke closed his teeth around Naruto's earlobe, tugging harshly at it when Naruto's hands suddenly reached around and grabbed at Sasuke's ass, jerking him in and down and hard through harsh and heavy breaths. A thrill shot through Naruto at the contrast of Sasuke's warm fingers around his cock while the rest of his exposed skin chilled against the cold lockers, and he could feel Sasuke's pants sliding lower, lower, lower, with every thrust he made until it was at the point where Naruto's hands on his ass were the only thing keeping them up.  
  
It was within a deep groan and Sasuke's hands sliding back up his chest that Naruto found his chance. He fisted the back of Sasuke's shirt and flung him to the side.  
  
Sasuke's back crashed into the lockers as Naruto loomed over him, and he vaguely registered the swift fall of his pants that pooled around his ankles before Naruto ground his need against his own. He grunted when Naruto buried his face against his hair, the stubble on his chin scratching Sasuke's cheek as they rocked against one another, the lockers clanging in protest with every knock against Sasuke's body.  
  
Naruto dug blunt nails into Sasuke's waist, panting harshly, but not necessarily for the most obvious reason. "Can't – hah – can't _breathe_."  
  
For a moment, the fact that he was trying to get off didn't allow Sasuke to comprehend what exactly Naruto meant. But Naruto's ragged breathing made it click in his head and he glanced down their bodies, narrowing his eyes and panting quietly at the sight of the other's erection poking out from beneath the skirt and desperately grinding against his own. "Idiot," he breathed, reaching out for the button on the skirt.  
  
Naruto laughed breathlessly and never stopped moving as Sasuke's fingers picked at the button before he got frustrated and simply ripped the thing off with a curse. He jerked the zipper down and smirked when Naruto gasped for air. "Who else?" Sasuke chuckled.  
  
"Shut up," Naruto rasped against his hair, moaning as Sasuke snorted and bit down on the juncture where Naruto's neck met shoulder. "Ah," he bit his lip, pushing his hips against Sasuke's and holding them there. Sasuke's teeth sank deeper into his skin while his hands slid inside the skirt, squeezing Naruto's ass and chuckling when it made him shudder. Naruto reared back a bit and reached down for his dick, rubbing his wet tip against Sasuke's thigh. "C'mon," he growled.  
  
Sasuke scowled and released the chunk of flesh in his mouth. He ran the tip of his index finger along the crease of Naruto's ass, earning a soft hiss and the harsh bite of nails into his hips. "There's no lube, idiot."  
  
Naruto smiled against Sasuke's hair at the gruff complaint. "Who needs it?" he muttered playfully.  
  
A dark brow arched up when Naruto's hands slid down behind Sasuke's thighs, pulling them apart as Naruto slid his erection between them before suddenly pushing them back together. Sasuke stiffened as Naruto let out a long, low moan, slowly beginning to thrust shallowly between Sasuke's thighs.  
  
Though he'd deny it to hell, Sasuke was surprised and a little unsure what to do with himself or Naruto at first. But the sensation of his balls sliding back and forth over Naruto's hot length, and the feel of Naruto's pre-cum making him slick between Sasuke's legs melted any uncertainties in a quick and rather effective manner.  
  
Naruto grinned in the black mass of Sasuke's hair, reveling in the soft pressure every time Sasuke squeezed his thighs together, trapping Naruto between them for a moment before letting him slide through once again. He slammed one arm over Sasuke, his fingers splayed out over the lockers, while his other hand wrapped around Sasuke's erection and pumped him quickly, confidently, as his own hips built up a clumsy rhythm.  
  
Sasuke groaned, vaguely hearing the opening of a door not too far from them and a fumbled garble of words before it slammed shut again. The knowledge that they'd probably just been seen made him harder, made the promise of orgasm ripple up his spine. Sasuke jerked Naruto in by the hold on his behind, encouraging him, before slipping the tip of a dry middle finger inside of him.  
  
Naruto gasped and arched into Sasuke, his hand that had been splayed curling into a fist as his thrusts jerked unsteadily. "Mmm, baby," he moaned, his fingers squeezing around Sasuke's cock as he rubbed the head with his thumb. Sasuke quivered before the slick stroke of Naruto over his perineum ripped his orgasm free, short spurts of white streaking over his uniform shirt and leaking down Naruto's fingers.  
  
A soft laugh tumbled out of Naruto as he raised his hand, slipping his cum-coated fingers inside Sasuke's mouth, already open and panting quietly. Sasuke's brows furrowed as he rolled his tongue over them before sliding his own finger just a bit more inside Naruto, earning a sharp grunt.  
  
"Fuck," Naruto whispered, still thrusting between the delicious pressure of Sasuke's smooth thighs. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Sasuke snorted, and the moment he clamped his teeth around Naruto's fingers, that was it; Naruto stiffened, his body bowing and pressing Sasuke against the lockers as he came.  
  
Sasuke's nose scrunched at the feel of something warm and wet behind his balls. He closed his eyes and wrenched Naruto's hand out of his mouth while pulling the tip of his finger out of the other's ass. When he opened again, he found Naruto grinning and pulling off the skirt, then he offered it to Sasuke, not seeming the least bit fazed that he was in nothing but his shirt and shoes in the middle of the hallway. "Here!"  
  
Sasuke scowled, slightly flushed, and snatched the skirt out of his hands. He wiped himself quickly but diligently before toeing off his black boxer-briefs and kicking them at Naruto. "Have a shred of civility, at least."  
  
Naruto chuckled and picked up the underwear with his foot, tugging it on. "Says the guy who just got off in our school hallway," he teased.  
  
Sasuke didn't bother to answer him as he did up his slacks and tried to shove the skirt back at the idiot, but Naruto shook his head and put his hands up on either side of him. "No way, man, she said chemical sanitary somethin' before I give it back to her, that's on you."  
  
"You're kidding," Sasuke deadpanned, waving the skirt around. "The button popped off, it's covered in semen, and you assume I'm going to clean it and give it back to her?" He flinched when Naruto's hands suddenly clapped onto Sasuke's cheeks and jerked him forward.  
  
"Whoa, Sasuke! Sounds like a great idea, right after you tutor me!" He pushed one hard kiss against Sasuke's mouth before letting him go so he stumbled back against the lockers. "Thanks for offerin'!" and with those cheery words, Naruto waved and walked off in Sasuke's underwear.  
  
Slightly disoriented, Sasuke watched him leave for a moment or two before glancing at the skirt in his hand. "Tch," he turned around, scanning the lockers and walking alongside them.  
  
When he found the one he wanted, Sasuke smirked and stuffed the skirt into the vent before tucking his hands into his pockets and making his merry way back to the council meeting.  
  
He didn't know what amused him more: the beating Naruto was going to get when he never returned Sakura's skirt, or the surprise that awaited Neji in his locker tomorrow morning.


End file.
